Coyolxauhqui’s Curse
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: El Dorado, the City of Gold. The Spanish are on their way to find it, Hernán Cortés leading the way, and just who should find her way onto his ship but his daughter! Corazon is in for one wild adventure, especially when some local gods decide to play too.


I do not in anyway own the movie "The Road to El Dorado" or any of its characters. As always, though, I _do_ own my OCs and any alterations I make to the movie plot. By the way, Corazon calls herself Razor, as do many of the boys she knows, so don't let it confuse you okay?! This story has OC pairings as well as a few moments that are questionable, so if you are in anyways offended by what comes later in my story please refrain from flaming as Kuryo and Alukard will eat you! ;D Get it, got it, Good! Enjoy!

* * *

**A "The Road To El Dorado" Story**

**Coyolxauhqui's Curse**

_**Chapter One: The Black Monster**_

(Corazon's POV)

Dear journal,

Today is May 14, 1519.

My location, Spain…as usual, but hopefully not for long.

Hey, it's Razor again, it's extremely sunny and clear, not a cloud in the sky; annoying, but perfect weather for sailing. Well, tomorrow is the day my father and his crew ship out to the new world! I really wish I could go…but I'm his "precious gem" and not allowed to go anywhere where there might be "dangerous, uneducated savages." Sigh. I REALLY want to go! I _have_ to go! There has to be some way I can sneak aboard! …but if he finds out he'll kill me! And I _don't_ want to die. Hmm…I know! I'll dress up as a boy and join his crew! Father told me he was looking for a cabin boy! YES! This is perfect! Now all I have to do is find some way to get out of here before father leaves on the ship tomorrow. ? huh? How am I going to pass for a boy? Oh silly journal! Don't you remember?! Father has lots of boys' clothes for me for when he trains me to defend myself! Well, bye journal! Got to go get ready! Oh! Almost forgot! My birthday is only about a month away! I'll be 19! Sigh, I wonder when Father is going to find me a husband? He said he would when I turned 19…I hope he's nice and likes me…Alright, Adiós!

"Corazon! Come down here and eat your breakfast!" I glanced up from writing in my journal as I heard my father shout from the dining room downstairs.

"Alright Father! I'm coming!" I hid my journal under a loose-floorboard under my small desk. I stooped down by the door to give my dog Reyes a good scratch behind the ears before racing down the stairs and into the small kitchen attached to our dining room. I gave a small sigh and smile when I saw my nurse and nanny, Diesis, already putting food onto my plate.

"Bueno días Niñera!" I called as I made my way over to the pale silver-haired woman. She smiled as she looked up at me, her dark Cherry-Red eyes shining happily as usual.

Now, don't let her coloring fool you, Diesis is only maybe eight years older than I am. She had been my mother's hand maid before she died, and then she became my wet-nurse, and in my eyes she was like a second mother. Her parents had been appalled by her appearance when she was born and had put her into an orphanage immediately, she had later been sold as a slave to a rich noble who, as far as she told me, had been a real pig.

She lived up to her name while she was with him, going as far as to _bite_ him when he tried to force himself on her. She became know as her translated name, Fang; and she was sold and bought continuously until about nineteen years ago when my father found and bought her in an auction in Italy. She had only been nine at the time and they fought endlessly until they returned to Spain and Diesis met my mother, Arcela.

Arcela became Diesis' "mother" of sorts and they had been an almost family until I was born. Mother had died then, in childbirth, and Father was devastated because, you see, I had been a stillborn.

But if that had been true then how am I alive now? Well, Diesis says that God had taken pity on our family and decided that my father didn't deserve to lose both his wife and child, so he sent an angel down to return my spirit. Diesis had cried for joy when I began to wail and screech, she said it had been the most beautiful thing her young ears had ever heard.

A few years later, Diesis had asked my father if she could be my wet nurse. He had been very reluctant at first, but seeing how he knew that Diesis had loved my mother as her own, and clearly loved me as well, he allowed it.

From a stranger's point of view it would be hard to tell that _they_ weren't actually both my parents, with all the arguing they did over me. Father had made a promise after I had miraculously been "reborn," he had promised that he would never let anything happen to me, and that he would make me as prepared as I ever would be, if ever he was not around to protect.

He used to laugh at the sight of me wrestling with the town children, mostly the boys, and win. Their mothers hated me, and Diesis would always argue with Father afterwards, saying how "unladylike" it was for me to fight.

Father would always ignore her and go on to teach me to fish, ride horse-back, sword fight, fence and even shoot a gun. He also took me hunting, something that I enjoyed doing above all else, even if we never usually caught, or more like found, anything.

But I'm getting way off topic, it's breakfast time!

"Ah, Bueno días Corazon, how are you today?" she asked with a bright smile.

I smiled softly back at her, "I am well, and you?"

"Pretty good I think," she replied in an almost sarcastic way, "You better go eat before your father gets too impatient, he wants to take you out hunting today…" she said that last part bitterly, a small frown marring her features. It was gone as soon as I noticed it though and she smiled once more, ushering me into the dining room. I plopped down in the seat across from my father, setting my plate down as I did so. Diesis returned to the kitchen immediately afterwards.

I could see that my father was already finished with his food, so I began to dig in, careless of how "unladylike" I was while eating, Diesis was in the kitchen and my father didn't care how I acted as long as I listened to him.

"We're going hunting once you're finished with your breakfast so I want you to hurry and get dressed immediately. Do you understand?" he asked in his usual gruff voice, but he had a small smile on his face, that he quickly hid with a smirk.

I smiled widely though, having caught it, "Yes sir!" I quickly scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and bolted back upstairs, nearly tripping over Reyes as he made his way down stairs for _his_ breakfast.

"Sorry boy!" I called as I ran into my room, slamming my door behind and causing a few of the windows and shelf items downstairs to rattle. "CORAZON!" came a collective shout of all the people downstairs, including the few servants still in the house. Reyes barked up at me as well, "Oops…" I whispered, blushing a little before throwing on a pair of brown slacks and a white undershirt. I pulled a stained, green shirt on over it and pulled my short red hair up to fit under a small hat, whose bill shadowed my silvery-blue eyes.

I almost tripped down the stairs again as I passed one of the servants coming up to clean my room, she glared at me lightly as I passed, barely stopping to give her an apology as I ran towards the door that my father was holding open with a smirk. I whistled for Reyes and we headed out for the stables.

I giggled as my black stallion, Asesino, reared up from behind his gate whining loudly in greeting. My father's war horse merely stood there, practically glaring at him. I pranced up to them petting Asesino before moving on to my father's grey horse, "Bueno días Asesino, Altivo!" I exclaimed happily before noticing that Altivo looked different today, it caused me to laugh loudly.

"Love the new hairstyle Altivo," I teased him tickling the end of his nose.

Altivo snorted at me, half-irritated, before nipping at Asesino who was whining loudly as though laughing.

My father rolled his eyes at us, "Aniceto!" he shouted and immediately a meek looking man, around my age came scrambling over to stand stiffly before my father.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked, nearly all of the servants were afraid of my father, he was, after all, Hernán Cortés.

"Get our horses ready, we'll be riding out to the northern hills for some hunting today." Father ordered, not sparing the young man a second glance.

Aniceto eyed me when my father turned from him and marched over to talk to the ranch hand on how Altivo and Asesino's conditions were. He stared at me for a few seconds, but when I turned to look at him he jumped and went to go saddle up the horses, a deep blush spread across his face.

I blinked, "What's wrong with him…?" I wondered before shrugging, "Oh well, as Father says, boys at this age are strange" I thought to myself, going back to petting Asesino's nose, "We're going hunting today Asesino! Isn't that great?!"

"Be careful," a soft voice said from behind me. I blinked and turned to see Aniceto finishing saddling up Altivo, I blinked again and he looked over at me, "You should be careful _Razor_," he repeated, the blush still present.

I frowned, "Why do you say that _Angél_?" I asked, using his street name as he had used mine.

He blushed a little darker but returned my frown, "The people around town are all talking about a black monster being sighted around the northern hills recently…I just think you should be careful, I--we would all be really sad if you got hurt…or worse." His blush looked painful and I suddenly realized why he was being so shy.

I mentally face palmed, "_Duh! Aniceto has a major crush on you!_" my "conscious" shouted at me, "Oh great," I thought sarcastically, "_You_ again."

The voice in my head snickered, "_Yep! Did you miss me?! Eh, whatever, I got to go do something! See ya later Razor!_" It exclaimed and I felt a small tickle in the back of my mind telling me that the voice, whatever it was, had left.

Aniceto waved his hand in front of my face and I jumped realizing that I had zoned out, "Huh?" I asked, the frown that had settled on my face disappearing to be replace with a blank expression.

Aniceto eyed me for a few seconds again before shaking his head and finishing up putting Asesino' saddle on, "Just be careful alright?" he pleaded and I smiled glancing over at my father to make sure he wasn't looking before stepping forward.

"Sure," I said and gently kissed his cheek, his face immediately reddened and I chuckled, "Whatever you say _Angél_."

I hopped up onto Asesino's back and clicked my tongue, "Come on boy! Time for some fun!" Asesino snorted at Aniceto who was glaring up at me, embarrassed, causing him to stumble back and land in their water trough.

Both horses whinnied and I laughed causing father to look up at Aniceto with a frown, one eyebrow raised, "Quite." He said before steering Altivo out of the stable.

I raced by him with a whoop, "Race you father!" I called leaping over out small rickety fence and successfully freaking out a small flock of chickens.

My father just shook his head before galloping after Asesino and I, "Get back here Corazon!" he called as he chased me, to which I just laughed and urged Asesino to run faster.

About two hours later we arrived at the northern hills, a large, cool and shady forest resided up here and I loved it, with it clean air and abundant wildlife. Father didn't usually take me up here as it took so long to get here and he was usually busy with his "Captain of the guard" stuff.

We dismounted our horses as we got about a mile into the forest, and I spun around breathing in the clean air deeply, savoring it.

"What should we try to catch today father?" I asked, eagerly pulling my bow and quiver of arrows from the side bag on Asesino's left side.

Father let out a small huffed laugh and pulled tied his sword to his belt and threw his gin into the sling over his shoulder, "I've heard tell of a "black monster" in these parts, thought we would investigate, and see how _monstrous_ this thing is," he said with his usual smirk.

I grinned in the like, turning to eye the forest hungrily, I couldn't wait to start hunting. Reyes trotted up to me panting weakly; I felt bad for him now, Father and I had raced our horses up here in two hours of a nearly three hour ride, and Reyes had managed to keep up. I quickly pulled out a large flask of water and poured some down into a small dish I kept in my pocket.

Reyes quickly lapped up the water and I gave him one more dish before capping the flask and putting the dish in Asesino's side bag.

"Come along Corazon," Father called from a few meters ahead of us and Reyes and I jogged after him, after I had said goodbye to Asesino and Altivo, promising that we would be back soon.

We all walked for a while without any luck and I sighed in irritation, "There isn't any black monster! I don't know what those crazy towns people were talking--"

"Shhshhshhshhh, look Corazon, a buck!" My father whispered kneeling behind some bushes in front of us, pulling me down beside him and cutting me off.

I looked up and my pupils dilated unnoticed by either my father or I. I began to feel my body tense as I eyed the strange, black buck a few feet in front of us on the other side of the bushes. Reyes crouched between us, staring almost as intently at the buck as I was, he knew better than to growl or bark when we were stalking something.

My father chuckled silently, "Think we can catch that Corazon?" he asked with a wide smirk beginning to load his gun.

He looked up suddenly when he felt a strong breeze go by him, "Corazon!" he called but I was already gone. I had lunged from the bushes out at the buck who had bolted at the sight of me. I growled loudly and gave chase, Reyes following at my heels barking wildly.

My father stood from behind the bushes, staring wide eyed after me, "C-corazon!" He cried before following, no where near as fast as either Reyes or myself.

I could feel myself speeding up, in the back of my mind I was amazed at how fast I could run, I had never run this fast before. Reyes was now behind me and I was running along side the buck.

I looked over at the buck and it looked back at me, both of us careful to avoid the plant life around us. Suddenly the buck swerved to the left causing me to stumble, but I quickly caught myself and raced back after it. "_Jump!_" I felt something yell in my mind and before I knew what was happening I felt myself soaring through the air.

I screamed and landed on something hard…and moving, "What?!" I opened my eyes and saw I was on the back of the black buck, it was still running, swerving wildly in an attempt to knock me off.

It swerved to the right and I almost fell off, grabbing onto its antlers to save myself.

I felt a sudden pulse of energy that nearly knocked me right back off the buck, "_Stop!_" I shouted, and to my complete and utter surprise the buck came crashing to a stop in a large clearing, huffing and puffing with same weariness as I was.

We stood there for a few seconds until we heard Reyes come crashing through the underbrush yipping for me in fear, my father followed him, not in much better condition.

They both stopped at the sight of the buck and I, and I stared back at them in shock.

"Corazon! What are you doing?!" my father cried in fear and astonishment, which was enough to startle the buck, which reared up, throwing me through the air. My father gave a shout and jumped forward, just in time to catch me, but we both still fell to the ground with a loud crash.

I sat up quickly as the buck ran towards the end of the clearing, it paused to look back at us, its dark eyes before charging through the forest and out of sight.

I froze as I felt that I was being watched, I slowly turned to see both Reyes and my father staring at me. I bit my lip, "What the hell was that Corazon?!" he shouted causing me to flinch and look down.

"I don't know…" I whispered, my eyes beginning to water preparing myself to be shouted at or struck, what happened instead floored me. My father, the stiff and serious Captain of the Spanish Guard, started laughing.

I looked up to stare at him in shock, which escalated when he ruffled my hair affectionately and beamed down at me, "That was quite impressive," he laughed, and I felt a grin spread across my face at his praise. Reyes came padding over and pushed me over to lick my face forcefully, punishment for worrying him I guess.

"Well," my father said, causing me to look up at him again from the ground, "I guess you've proved yourself well enough," he said with a small smirk.

I frowned in confusion, sitting up smoothly, Reyes now in my lap, "Well enough? For what?" I asked curiously.

He merely smirked wider, "You know I'm leaving tomorrow to "conquer the new world" right?" he asked emphasizing the words he would use in his speech tomorrow. I nodded, looking down with a sad frown; he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes, "Well, I'm taking you with me…If you think you can handle it that is." He grinned smugly down at my shocked expression.

Before he could blink I had knocked him over with a cry of happiness, "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" I shouted failing to notice Reyes soft glare at being knocked off my lap, but he quickly began wagging his tail seeing that I was happy.

My father laughed as he slowly stood up, me hanging off his shoulder, causing me to squeal indignantly, "Hey! Let me down!" I shouted, but he just laughed again and walked back towards where our horses were tethered a few dozen meters back the way we had come.

He set me down when he reached our horses and I quickly climbed back onto Asesino's back.

I watched him climb onto Altivo's back and smiled when he offered me his flask, I drank from it without a thought and nearly chocked at the bitter taste, it was alchohol! I stared over at my father in shock and he just looked away, trying to look innocent, I frowned before smirking, causing him to eye me wearily, "You know you're not getting this back after that," I said, taking another small sip to emphasize my point before letting out a loud whoop and racing out of the forest with Reyes and father right behind me.

"Get back here girl!" he shouted and I laughed at the sense of de ja vu I got from this situation.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one! They actually found a "black monster" imagine that! Tomorrow they set sail! And that's the day Miguel and Tulio are supposed to make an appearance! Oooh! Will I follow the movie plot or will I go all AU on you guys?! You decide! ((Kuryo: Either that or she'll just decide for you…she doesn't actually care.)) Nope I really don't! Review if ya want! Chap. Two will be up later you guys! Be sure to tune in for it if you liked this chapter okay?!! Oh and the journal thing won't be in every chapter I don't think…just the part when I start Corazon's POV, okie dokie? Good! ((Kuryo: Did you just say "Okie dokie"?...oh my god…who are you?! DB ))

Daray signing off! ;D


End file.
